Just a Girl and Her Pokemon
by Zoicoa
Summary: (This is my own story but using the Pokemon world as a base. All gens.) Rei is our heroine, she wants to help people and Pokemon, and to do that she needs to get a stong Pokemon team. So, Rei sets off on a journey through the regions to find Pokemon to become her friends and help her accomplish her dream. /Romance/Adventure/Action/Pokemon!
1. Ellie's Call

Rei confidently strolled down the marketplace pathways with her hands clasped behind her, in search of nothing in particular. Her attention wandered about the cheery faces and piles of fruit around her as a warm breeze began to pick up, making her feel perfectly content. After speaking briefly to a small shop owner and buying some miscellaneous berries Rei headed west out of the marketplace, towards her home. As she made her way out, she spotted a familiar head of blonde hair bobbing up and down, heading through the crowd towards her. _'Ellie...?'_ Rei thought to herself. She slid off to the side after the two made eye contact. Soon enough, a tall blonde-haired girl skidded to a halt in front of Rei. Her dark brown, almost red eyes were trying to contain her excitement, but didn't really. "Rei!" She announced, "Let's have a Pokemon battle!"

Rei grinned smugly and scoffed. "Have you forgotten what happened last time?" Ellie's eyes narrowed for a moment but then quickly lit back up. "That doesn't matter! This time, there's no way you'll win! Because I caught a new Pokemon!" She stepped back and a wry smile crossed her face as Rei's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha- What is it? What'd you catch?!" Ellie just laughed, full of herself. "You'll have to battle me to find out!"

"But I still only have two Pokemon!" Exclaimed Rei. "That wouldn't be fair!" Ellie laughed again. "Don't worry, I won't use my Metapod."

After a moment, Rei raised her head and stared at Ellie with a gleam in her eyes. "Alright. Let's do this!" Ellie nodded and jogged a good distance away. Rei reached into her bag and pulled out two small Pokeballs, which quickly expanded in her hand. The few people in town began to gather at a safe distance, seeing the Pokeballs in each of the girl's hands. Rei looked around and eventually focused on Ellie then she pulled back her right arm with a single Pokeball in her hand.. "Alright, here we go-" Rei threw the Pokeball in a neat arc to the center of the new temporary field. "Sandshrew!"


	2. The Battle Begins!

The Pokeball tapped the ground and sprung backwards, opening up and pouring out a waterfall of multicolored lights onto the ground. The lights settled and Sandshrew became visible. "Shrew!" The Sandshrew hopped up and tensed, claws out, ready to battle. Ellie's smirk could be seen across the field. Rei narrowed her eyes at her opponent's confidence and watched as Ellie tossed out a Pokeball. A familiar Pokemon appeared, Ellie's Bulbasaur.

Ellie waved and urged, "Come on then, you have the first turn." Rei nodded and exhaled.

"Alright Sandshrew, dig underground!" The tan Pokemon used its forearms to quickly burrow a tunnel into the earth. Ellie remained quiet and didn't call out to her Bulbasaur as it looked around, nervous. Suddenly Sandshrew shot up out of the ground and into Bulbasaur. "Alright!" Rei shouted triumphantly. The Bulbasaur flew a ways and landed with a dull thump. Ellie cried out, "No, Bulbasaur! Stand up!". And it did. "Okay, quick now, razor leaf!" The Bulbasaur lifted up it's leaves, releasing a handful of tiny razor-like leaves. They came flying towards Sandshrew, too fast for it to dodge. Sandshrew was knocked around a bit, but hardly moved. "Go Sandshrew, scratch!" Rei called. But Ellie and her Bulbasaur were ready. "Dodge it and tackle!" Rei watched as Bulbasaur side-stepped Sandshrew's scratch and tackled him. Ellie raised her hand into the air, "Now vine whip!".

"Sandshrew get out of there!" Rei's heart skipped a beat, Sandshrew could do nothing. Bulbasaur's vines crashed down on Sandshrew and when Bulbasaur stepped away Rei's Sandshrew was no longer responsive. A bit crestfallen, Rei reached for Sandshrew's Pokeball. "You fought hard Sandshrew. Return!"

Laughter sounded from the other end of the temporary field. Rei looked up and stared at Ellie. "Oh Rei," She started. "What _did_ happen last time?" Rei clenched her teeth and reached for her second Pokeball. Without a word, Rei threw out her second Pokemon.

Ellie turned up her head at this and recalled her Bulbasaur. "Okay Rei, here's my surprise!" Ellie enthusiastically threw out a new Pokeball. The two trainers and two Pokemon now faced each other on the battle field. Rei and her Charmander, and Ellie and her Pidgey.


	3. Friends or Foes?

A flaming tail and piercing eyes. Rei's Charmander stood with pride, even when Ellie threw out her new Pokemon, a Pidgey. Ellie couldn't stop grinning, she felt to proud of herself, Rei could tell. But Rei knew Ellie well, they had grown up together. Rei knew Ellie's overconfidence could be her disadvantage, and Rei's chance to win this fight.

Rei considered this as she spoke, "You can have the first turn this time." Ellie wasted no time. "Pidgey, use sand attack!" The Pidgey began to flap up the loose dirt and direct it to Rei's Charmander. "Charmander hold your ground and use ember!" Rei commanded. Her Charmander closed it's eyes and let loose sparks of fire that scattered most of the sand attack and made their way towards Pidgey, attaching themselves to its wings. Ellie gasped as the Pidgey began to flap around wildly.

"Pidgey! Get a hold of yourself and use gust!" Pidgey awkwardly landed and began to pump its wings together, creating a strong blast of air. Rei bent down a bit and yelled through the wind, "Charmander, go! Get close to Pidgey and scratch it!"

Charmander had fallen onto all fours and now began to crawl forward. It narrowed it's eyes in realization and rolled out of the path of wind. With no resistance, Charmander stood and ran towards the Pidgey, claws out. "Pidgey get in the air, quick!" Ellie yelled desperately. "Don't let Charmander reach you!" The Pidgey was fast and jumped into the air. Charmander followed, not slowing down. The Charmander jumped into the air and swiped at Pidgey, barely missing and only trimming a few feathers. Ellie saw her chance. "Quick attack Pidgey let's go!" The Pidgey responded immediately and closed it's wings to it's body as it began to pick up speed, rushing towards Charmander. The Charmander had just landed from its jump and had no time to get out of the way, so Rei's cries where useless as Charmander took the direct hit.

Pidgey flapped a short distance away and settled on the ground, turning its head to look back. Charmander tried to stand and it gripped its stomach, but it soon toppled over and was unable to stand back up. Rei was speechless, her mouth hanging open. She ran to her Charmander's side and quickly put it back in it's Pokeball. Ellie jumped into the air and yelled triumphantly. The crowd clapped and began to disperse. Rei closed her eyes and gripped her two Pokeballs, unable to lift her head. When Ellie walked closer and said, "Good battle Ellie, can't wait for the next one!" all Rei could do was nod. Moments passed and Rei bit her lip. She slowly made her way back into town, headed for the Pokemon center.


	4. The Pokemon in the Meadow

Rei slowly lurked through the meadow surrounding her home. _'I was sure I saw it around here...'_ she thought. She stopped and sat down, something her mother did. She reached over and grabbed her belt, unfastening the Pokeball the farthest to her right. A small smirk crossed her face as she gently released her Sandshrew. He shook his whole body for a bit and then beamed at Rei, opening his arms and making dainty grunts. Rei chuckled a bit a picked up Sandshrew, hugging him tight. Then she put him back down and gave him a few pets. "Okay buddy, you have to be quiet and listen," Rei whipered, "I saw a Pokemon out here just now so we should try to find it, okay?" The Sandshrew stared at Rei and nodded, becoming quiet and tense. He sniffed around and soundlessly scampered around, looking for any signs of other Pokemon. Rei watched, intrigued. Suddenly a small sound, as if a stick was being stepped on, sounded off and Sandshrew jolted his head to the right. Rei held her breath and followed Sandshrew's line of sight. Before she could clearly make out what was there, Sandshrew let loose loud calls and ran towards the sound, challenging the other Pokemon, or whatever it was.

"Hey-! Sandshrew- w-wait!" Ellie scrambled up and followed her Sandshrew. She skidded to a halt and stood staring at her Sandshrew, nose-to-nose with an unfamiliar Pokemon. They growled and snapped at each other, Rei could almost see the electricity sparking off each of them. "Hey, guys, wait up! Why are you both so angry..?" Rei was confused at this aggression and looked around for a bit. "Sandshrew?" Rei called to her Pokemon but he wouldn't budge away from this new Pokemon. Rei scaned over this new Pokemon and took out her handbook. It was smaller than Sandshrew, and stood on all fours, it was dark purple, and had a small horn on it's head.

_'Hmmm, could it be..?' _

While flipping through pages, she called out to her Sandshrew, "Okay if you really want to fight him Sandshrew then do it properly and listen to me!"

_'Page 34...'_

Sandshrew gave a bark of recognition and Rei began to call out commands. "Alright, first back up! Then show this guy your sand attack!" Sandshrew pushed off of the purple Pokemon and scraped up some sand into its claws and flung it into the other Pokemon's eyes. Rei was constantly shifting her view up at the battle and down at her book. "Nice job! Now defense curl!" Sandshrew rolled up into a ball while the other Pokemon regained itself.

_'Here we go!'_ Rei finally found the page in her handbook she was looking for.

The small purple Pokemon jumped up and puffed itself up, taunting Sandshrew, and called out, "Nidoran!"

Rei nodded in affirmation.' _I knew it! A Nidoran male! That would be great to have on my journey!' _

"Sandshrew! Use fury cutter!" Rei called out. Sandshrew leaped towards the Nidoran male and slashed out at it. But it was fast and side-stepped the attack. "Wha-.." Rei almost dropped her book. The Nidoran then jumped up and kicked Sandshrew with both of its back feet right in the gut. Sandshrew flew back a ways but got right back up again. "Sandshrew! Are you okay?" Rei called out, worried. Sandshrew stared at her in such a way that she knew he was, and she knew he was going to end it. The Nidoran male was relentless and came sprinting towards Sandshrew, but this time Sandshrew sidestepped the attack and used slash.

The Nidoran struggled to get back up after that and I knew it was my chance. "Hold up Sandshrew! Go, Pokeball!" Rei tossed a Pokeball, which struck the Nidoran male on the head and swallowed him up. Rocking back and forth on the ground, Rei and Sandshrew both held their breath.


	5. Runaway Pokeball?

Rei and Sandshrew froze and stared at the rocking Pokeball. The center flashed red, white, red, white... and then stopped. Rei's eyes widened as she gasped. They waited a few more seconds before Rei jumped up in the air. "We did it! We got a Nidoran male!" Sandshrew hopped into Rei's arms and make squeaks of joy. Rei laughed and spun Sandshrew around. She then placed him on the ground and rushed over to the Pokeball. Just as she was about to pick it up something darted before her and dashed away. Rei pulled back, surprised, and when she looked again, the Pokeball was gone! Rei looked around and Sandshrew began to squeak again, this time in alarm. "What is it Sandshrew?" Rei looked back at her friend who was pointing in the sky. Rei gasped as she saw a Spearow flying away with her Pokeball in it's talons. "Hey!" Rei called and scurried up to her feet, running after it. "Hey you Spearow! Drop that Pokeball right now! That's mine!" Sandshrew waddled after Rei as they chased the Spearow. Rei picked up the pace as she saw the Spearow beginning to decend. "I've got you now." Rei huffed to herself. As she reached the top of the hill she was running up, Rei could see a single person standing in the clearing. The Spearow landed right on the person's arm and dropped Rei's Pokeball into the person's hand. "Hey!" Rei called out. The strange person looked towards Rei and turned to wait for her. When she finally approached the person she saw it was a man with red hair. After catching her breath Rei spoke to the red-haired man. "Excuse me, but your Spearow picked up that Pokeball there, and it's mine. So could I just-" As Rei reached for the Pokeball in the man's hands he scoffed and turned from her, hiding the Pokeball. "Um, sir?" Rei was startled by this man's behavior.

"Little girl," The man started. "my Spearow simply found this Pokeball in the woods. It has no owner. Well I suppose it does now. But it'd be best if you leave now, before I get upset." And with that the man began to walk away. Rei was stunned but began to get angry. "Just a second!" Rei called. The man just kept walking. "I said wait!" Rei picked up a small rock and tossed it at the man. It zoomed past his face, just inches away. It seemed to catch his attention because he stopped. "That Pokemon is mine! You can't take it like that, it's stealing!" The man turned again and stared at Rei with cold eyes. He reached into his bag and pulled out a different Pokeball. "Why don't you say that again?" The man said coldly as he threw out the Pokeball. A Poliwrath came out of the Pokeball and flexed, looking down at Rei and Sandshrew. Rei gasped and backed up a few steps.

_'No way, that Pokemon has to be such a high level. There's no way..'_ Rei reached for Sandshrew's Pokeball to recall him and keep him safe but she was interrupted by another voice.

"Stand down, Curt." It was a loud and commanding voice, but Rei couldn't find it's owner anywhere she looked. The man with red hair hesitated and spat on the ground. All of a sudden a Pokeball landed in between the Poliwrath and Rei. Rei jumped back and stared in awe as another powerful Pokemon burst forth. This time it was a Machamp. It's four arms were all crossed in front of it's body and it faced the Poliwrath. Rei could see the Poliwrath as it cowardly backed away.

Rei hardly noticed the man walking up behind her until he was right beside her. Rei spun around and uttered a small squeak of surprise. She would have fallen flat on her back had it not been for Sandshrew catching her. This new man had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and glowing amber eyes. The man gave her a warm smile and held out his hand. "I apologize for Curt's behavior, he's been a long-time loser unfortunately. The red-haired man, Curt walked forward a ways and spat out, "What business do you have here, Moon?" Rei took Moon's hand and stood next to him, staring. "And what buisness did you have, Curt, to take this girl's Pokemon?" Moon's voice was calm, and he lifted up a Pokeball in his hand. Rei gasped when she saw it. Curt uttered some nonsense and felt his empty pocket. "But how?!" Curt exclaimed. His eyes narrowed as he watched a Butterfree land on Moon's shoulder. "Now get lost." Moon held out his arm and pointed at the Poliwrath. The Machamp uncrossed its arms and slammed the ground in front of it, creating an earthquake! Rei stood dumbfounded as the Poliwrath toppled over and Curt recalled it, running off.

"Good work Machamp, return." The man named Moon tucked away Machamp's Pokeball and held out the other to Rei. "I believe this is yours."

"Ah!" Rei blinked and received her Pokeball. "Th- thank you um, Moon?"

Moon widened his eyes for a moment and then smiled at Rei again. "Not a problem." Moon and Rei stared at each other for a moment. Sandshrew toddled over and poked at Moon's feet. Moon looked down and backed up a bit. "Oh Sandshrew stop it." Rei bent down and picked up Sandshrew. Sandshrew hugged Rei and stared at Moon. "So who's in the Pokeball?" Moon inquired.

"Oh I just caught a Nidoran male! I was reaching to pick this up when that Spearow stole it." Rei clenched her hand around the Pokeball. Moon nodded and asked, "May I see him?"

"Um, okay." Rei agreed and let Sandshrew down. Rei tossed out Nidoran's Pokeball and he popped out. The Nidoran sniffed around for a bit and turned to look back at Rei. She crouched down and held out her hand. "Hey there little guy, I'm Rei! I hope we can be friends and that you'll help me out in some Pokemon battles!" Moon watched this, his face expressionless. The Nidoran approached Rei and smelled her hand for a moment. Rei smiled.


End file.
